


Journal of Lady English

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other, sort of a sequel to Bargaining Chip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You document your days at the Lord's manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1-Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to my other Story Bargaining Chip.  
> This probably won't make any sense unless you read that fic first.

...............................................................|-Day 1-Entry 1-|......................................................................  
  
After Lord English and I left my friends in the clearing he took me back to his home. It was an enormous, looming castle type structure. The stone the castle was built from was an inky black, like the building was constructed of volcanic rock. The dark castle was an almost startling contrast to the lush, almost wild foliage that surrounded it. I had to admit the castle and the greenery surrounding it were beautiful. A bit eerie, but in an ethereal kind of way.  
  
I was taken to a loft sized bedroom. Lord English told me it was where I would stay from now on. I looked around the room with wary eyes. Everything looked normal, regal even. But there was a loneliness that the fancy décor just couldn't mask. Its cold nobility made me feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. I wasn't used to such lavish accommodations. Even before SBURB I was nothing more than your average lower class girl. I'd never been anywhere fancier than a Days Inn. And after SBURB happened my common abode was brought along with me. Even Dave's apartment was in better condition than mine.  
  
I walked forward and inspected my fancy new living place. Then I went over to the tall, arched window and looked outside. There just on the other side of the opaque glass was a breathtaking garden. Full of colorful and exotic flowers and a huge koi pond that made a smile take over my mouth. There were also a few short trees here and there. It looked like nothing short of paradise. But then I finally noticed the high, imposing stone wall that was easily ignored in favor of the beautiful cultivated greenery. It was much taller than all of the trees by quite a few feet. And there was no hint of a gate or any other way to exit the gardens in sight. My smile turned hollow when I realized that Lord English had built me my very own Taj Mahal.   
  
Otherwise known as the human world's largest and most lavish  **tomb**.   
  
I were going to die here. Whether from time or.....something...or someone else.


	2. Day 12 - Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second entry.

*********************************|-Day 12-|**********************************  
  
I've been here for almost two weeks. And right now I'm sitting at my overly ornate desk in my new bedchambers. I didn't really have anything else to do. Nothing to keep me occupied until Lord English arrived for his daily visit. He asked me to call him Caliborn but to be honest, I found that a bit strange since I've never called him anything but Lord English. And he makes sure he comes to see me at least once a day. He said it was to make sure I wasn't trying to escape (which didn't make sense because I had no clue where we were) and go back on our agreement for me to be his wife. So I told him that I am a lady of my word so there was no going back for me. He seemed to be inordinately pleased at hearing this and decided that we would have lunch on the balcony that day.   
  
But today he was running late. Not that I was complaining, because I always felt so awkward around him when he was here. But he's really the only interaction I get with another living being. I mean, I see that weird Q-ball headed fellow, Doc Scratch he said he was called, every day when he delivers my meals. But he's in and out before I can say much to him. He just slips in, drops the food off, asks me if I'm comfortable, and then leaves once I say I'm fine. And I know there are others here besides myself, Lord English, and Doc Scratch. I've heard people talking as they walk past my door. But since I'm not allowed out of my room without Lord English I couldn't do anything other than listen to them before their voices and footsteps faded away.  
  
And yesterday I was given a vial of bright green liquid. Lord English ordered me to drink it. I didn't want to. I had no clue what it was and when I asked him to please tell me he just said it was something that would help me become stronger. But I'm confident that it wasn't poison, our deal included him not killing/torturing me. So there's one worry taken care of. But I still puzzle over what the lime green liquid could have been. It was impossibly sweet, like it was green sugar water. I almost gagged when I drank it but luckily I didn't. That would have been really embarrassing! I can't even imagine what would happen if I barfed in front of  ~~Lord Eng~~  Caliborn.   
  
Oh! I have to go diary, someone is knocking on my chamber door. It's most likely  ~~Lord Eng~~  Caliborn~


	3. Day 20 - Entry 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third entry.

************************************|-Day 20-|*******************************************  
  
I've not been feeling too good this past week. My stomach has been uneasy and I wake up at night in cold sweats. My tongue feels weird but when I look in the mirror nothing seems to be wrong. Everything looks the same as it always did. Well, I'm still growing but that's normal for my age. I've still got a few years left before I'm done growing. But I'm not sure these feelings I've been getting are normal growing pains. I really wish I could talk to Rose. She'd know if it were normal or not. But sadly I'm in this on my own.   
  
I pray that this is normal. I've begun chanting 'please be normal, please be normal, please be normal' over and over in my head. I hope I'm not losing it. That would just be icing on this FML cake. And I'm afraid if I do go mad then  ~~Lord Eng~~  Caliborn will make our agreement null in void. I don't think he wants a demented bride. I don't think anyone would to be honest.   
  
But oh, the Q-ball headed man is back. He just gave me my dinner and asked me if I were fine. I nodded and now he's gone. This place is weird but the food is spectacular. It always looks so fancy and delicious. I don't know what today's dish is called but it looks like grilled and seasoned meat, a light salad, and a piece of toasted bread. There was even a little dish of butter and dressing. And along with the food came a glass pitcher of sparkling water and a bottle of wine. I think they are trying to spoil me. I've never had such wonderful food before. I hope nobody hears me moaning from the amazing flavors.   
  
Well, goodnight diary. I'm going to finish my meal. I'd hate to get food or wine on your pages.


	4. Day 26 -Entry 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth entry.

****************************************|-Day 26-|*************************************  
  
  
Hello journal, I've been feeling worse this past week. I've barely been able to pull myself out of bed. I think I may be getting the flu, though that's just a guess. My body aches constantly, I feel nauseous, and light in general makes my eyes hurt. That sounds like the flu to me, but don't quote me on it. That Doc Scratch guy has been trying to get me to eat but I just haven't been feeling up to it. Don't get me wrong, his food looks exquisite as always but I just haven't had the stomach for anything but the occasional cracker and glass of water.  
  
And annoyingly enough, Caliborn insists I continue drinking his supply of green sugar water. Or whatever the hell it is. I tried telling him that it makes me feel ill but he claims the vials of green stuff are doing nothing but making me stronger. I don't feel very strong right now. The bastard, I hope he chokes. If I find out he's somehow poisoning me and I die, I swear on everything I'll come back and haunt the motherfucker. But hopefully it doesn't come to that. Seriously, I don't think I'll survive dying.   
  
....That joke was lame and I instantly regret writing it.  
  
But anyways, I'll try to keep you updated journal/diary/whatever. Writing here keeps me from losing it at any rate, so that's a plus. And I don't want to stop writing but I can't really think of anything else to talk about. Man, writing is hard. And I'm not even trying to come up with anything like real writers do. I'm just trying to talk about my life. Though I suppose it would be hard to write about stuff happening in your life when literally nothing is happening to you other than you feeling like you're dying. Damn. My life sort of sucks. Majorly.  
  
Hmmm....Oh! I almost forgot! I met another person here in this mansion journal! Some green skinned guy came in with Doc Scratch today. He was taller than Doc Scratch and his green skin was the same color as his spiffy suit. He said his name was Stitch. Probably a nickname because of the scar on his face. I don't know. And it was weird, he wore a white hat that had a large yellow stripe down the middle of it. And in the middle of the stripe was a white circle with a yellow '9' in the center of it. Weird, right? It's not just me who thinks so, I'm assuming. But weird appearance or not, he was very nice to me.   
  
He told me his boss, Caliborn most likely, told him to come down and get my measurements. I didn't ask him at the time what he was going to do with my measurements, I felt too ill to argue and just stood still so he could finish. But now that I'm alone I'm wondering what he needed them for. Maybe that's why his nickname is Stitch! He's a tailor then. Probably got ordered to make me some clothes. I've been wearing someone else's stuff for the past week. I ran out of my own clothes and Doc Scratch hasn't returned with my laundry yet. But on the plus side, whoever's clothes these are that he lent me are very comfy. The person they belong to obviously has great taste. Like right now I'm wearing tight black pants and a sharp black coat. Both are a bit ill fitting but hey, I'm not going to complain.  
  
Dang, I've got to go for now journal. Doc Scratch just arrived and he's brought me more food I probably won't be able to eat. And besides that he's holding some black clothing. More donated clothes from 'whoever' it seems. I'll be sure to tell him to thank whoever keeps giving me their clothes to wear. Bye for now journal~


End file.
